Guides/Depths Worm Wave Extermination Guide
The following 8 steps will guide the player on how to survive and eliminate every Depths Worm in each wave without too much risk. This guide is also effective when dealing with Hounds in the Surface World. However, this guide does not guarantee the characters 100% survivability in the world but rather greatly increase it. The accuracy and effectiveness of this guide may vary depending on new updates, mods, and characters being chosen by the player. This guide has proven effective on a Don't Starve Reign of Giants: "where there's a Wilson..." update. The Eight Steps *'Step 1: Choose a Strategic Location' :: The first step is to find a suitable place to build a Rock Lobster Pen. Anywhere on the map is possible, making sure it is passable, has enough space, and has no other objects that are blocking the area. The pen would be useless if it is built too far from a strategic point though, so choose carefully. But it's the players decision where he/she wants build it after all, you can build it anywhere you like. :::: Strategic Locations for Rock Lobster Pen #Near the player's main base #Near forward base/s if there is/are #Near entrances and exits between worlds like near sink holes #Any other places which are frequently visited by the player *'Step 2: Pen Building ' :: The second step is to build a series of wall columns with a minimum gap between them in a square pattern. The Minimum area required should be 5 by 5 columns of walls and one side of the area shall remain open to serve as an entrance way. The required type of wall should be stone because it is not flammable, second to the most sturdy, and more common than Thulecite. The minimum required level should be level 1 but the higher the better. Once this step is done the player has just made a partial set of a Rock Lobster Pen. *'Step 3: Finding Rock Lobsters ' :: The third step is to find at least 6 Rock Lobsters and herd them to and inside the pen. They can be found in Rocky Plains Biome in Caves. Minimum 6 (4 for 15 Hounds) of these mobs to counter 9 worms without being overwhelmed. Feeding them with minerals will cause them to follow the character. Once they are inside the pen, the player can now block the open side of the pen. Due to lobster's big body, it will not be able to pass the small gap between the columns. Before going somewhere, the player must wait or make sure that the loyalty of these mobs are over. Otherwise, they will follow the character even if they were trapped in the pen. *'Step 4: Lighting, Cooling, and Heating ' :: The Fourth Step is to build a Fire Pit and Endothermic Fire Pit. These structures will provide lighting, heating, and cooling to the character depending on the situation. There are also other items that provide as such but these structures are required because these are economical. Overall, it's up to the player which type of light sources he/she will use. *'Step 5: Crafting Required Items' :: The fifth step is to craft a Bush Hat or acquire the Snurtle Shell Armour and place it near the pen. At least one of this item is required to be available. Other items like Logs and Stone Wall(item) for fuel and repair respectively are also required. Putting those items in a Chest is optional, it's up to the player and not required by this guide. After this step has completed, the player had just made a full set of a Rock Lobster Pen and now ready to face the Depths Worms. Comparison between Bush Hat and Snurte Shell :: Bush Hats are easily acquired due to Berry Bushes that are so common in the surface. Snurtle Shells however are rare due to Snurtles rarely coming out from their Mound. Bush Hats have unlimited durability but does not offer protection. Snurtle Shells offer protection but have limited durability. A Bush Hat and a Miner Hat cannot be equipped at the same time. A Snurtle Shell and a Miner Hat is a good combination when the character is in a Cave or Ruins. :: *'Step 6: Hiding ' :: When growling or howling can be heard proceed to the nearest pen, light either the Fire Pit or Endothermic Fire Pit, equip the Bush Hat or Snurtle Shell, and Hide near the pen. Worms and Hounds per wave may eventually spawn off screen. The player must wait for those worms to Spawn and aggro the lobsters in the pen. As soon as all the worms have targeted the lobsters or as soon as the carnage is over the character is now safe to unhide. If a character fails to hide in time follow step 8 of this guide. :: :: *'Step 7: Looting ' :: As soon as the carnage is over drop the Bush Hat or Snurtle Shell near the pen. The character is not required to carry this item every time and it should be readily available when the next wave is coming. This is also the right time for looting, repairing, and replenishing the supplies. The player must make sure that the pen is ready for the next wave before going anywhere. :: :: ::/ *'Step 8: Running for Your Life!' :: If a character fails to hide in time and has been chased by these worms, the best choice is to run and lure those worms to the nearest pen. Depths Worms are slow moving mobs that can easily be outrun by the character especially if using a Walking Cane. Try to lose those worms near the vicinity of the pen, once this is done the worms will aggro the lobsters leading them to their deaths. :: For Hounds in the surface, it will be a different strategy. Hounds will sometimes destroy walls instead of attacking the lobsters. A character cannot outrun them so easily even if using a Walking cane. If being chased, the strategy is to run around the vicinity of the pen in a circle until all of them lose interest to the character or aggro the lobsters. Tips *In caves and ruins, walls can be damaged by falling minerals little by little during an earthquake. The best practice to avoid this is to maintain a distance at least 1 to 2 screens away. *This guide is NOT effective when dealing with any giants. *This Guide is also effective in Spider Farming and Frog Extermination during Frog Rain *To determine if the lobster is still loyal to the character just point the cursor to it. When it reads "Examine Rock Lobster" it means it's still loyal. If it reads "Attack" then it's not loyal anymore. *It is a bad idea to bring a companion like Chester because some of the worms will attack Chester instead. It's better to leave him somewhere far and safe. *There are worms which are not a member of a wave. They can be found lurking in the Mushtree Forest and Wilds. They will not chase the player forever. *It is required to eliminate each member of the wave. If some of those worms or hounds are left alive, they are a threat to a player exploring the world. *Putting Flammable Objects near the pen would be a bad idea because Fire Hounds drop "Fiery Objects" upon death. *Sometimes, items that have been dropped too close to a wall column or lobster may slide away from the pen at a great distance. Including those "Fiery Objects" dropped by a Fire Hound when killed. It may set flammable objects on fire even if they are far away. *Red and Blue Gems dropped by a Fire and Ice Hound will be eaten by a lobster. Be sure to grab them as soon as possible.